Proto Ninja Slayer
The translation team calls an immediate early version ”Proto　Ninja Slayer”. Stories "Ninja Slayer" #1 "Ninja Slayer" It was rolled up in the fight between ninjas, and Kenji Fujikido who lost its life with a lover of the expecting restored from death by possess a ninja soul of strongest ninja "Naraku Ninja" to the body. A fight of the isolated without aid of the soldier ninja slayer of the revenge just began! Criticize the plot of the sokaiya organization that is going to employ ninja Soul for self-interest! "Ninja Slayer" #2 "Dark Ninja Returns" Is dark ninja "Fujio Katakura", who was wrapped up in flame and fell to valley of sen'jin, still exist? The ninja slayer who chases the shadow of the old enemy dark ninja who take the life of oneself and the lover once. The assassinator of the sokaiya to approach. And what is the aim of a mystery beautiful woman spy? The new fight of the ninja slayer just began! "Ninja Slayer" #3 "Bushi-Doh Never Die" Ninjas had a foreboding in the world of the coming end in last years of Edo era retroactively to time and performed harakiri ritual when they did not save one's ninja Soul in upper part world Kinkaku temple. Shogun overlord consider this to be a rebellion to oneself, and at last Shogun overlord that felt it organizes a Kabuki force. Kabuki force has begun to start ninja hunting. The beginning of all nightmares is right here. As for the fate beyond time of Dragon Gendosoh and the dark ninja again clearly! "Ninja Slayer" #4 "Seitama Break Down" The Yorosi-San Medical Products has already completed bio ninja army corps of the fear. If anyone do not decipher an emergency code to stop a bio plant ninja army corps of the hell will be released. What is the mystery of "TANUKI" holding the key to the code? The Katana sword of a ninja slayer keeping cutting it in order to clear itself from regrets of Master Dragon Gendosoh and an assassination sword of the Laomoto Kahn are thrown in for the first time; the whereabouts of the end are ...? The neo-Seitama is wrapped in flame of the flaming red this evening. Run ninja slayer, and swat an ambition of the Laomoto Kahn! "Ninja Slayer" #5 "Ninja & Geisya" The Laomoto Kahn to become irritated with set an order of the ninja slayer erasure on Omura industry. Ninja "Dokuro MOTO" of the steel which does not have a soul begins to move. ninja slayer loses before the dreadful power that shook Fujio Katakura, and it is placed firmly.It was Yuriko who is a posthumous daughter of Dragon Gendosoh that rescued critically ill ninja slayer !Yuriko who grew up to the wonderful geisha, and ninja slayer put ninja Soul together to challenge to a fight with "Dokuro MOTO" which began reckless driving! "Ninja Slayer" #6 "Black Blade Must Die" The ninja slayer made a surprise attack on a secret research institute of the Yorosi-San Medical Products, and cornered Fujio Katakura unexpectedly there. Is power of Black Blade Beppin weakens? And what is real nature of the huge organization which appears and disappears to the shadow of the dark ninja? A Tengu ninja reveals the real nature at last while a mystery deepens; ... "Ninja Slayer" #7 "Banzai ! Ninja Soul !" The ninja slayer who finished the training of the cha-do had a title of hero "dai ninja" in its hand. The time of the end with the sokaiya organization for a long time visits at last! "The ninja slayer should become a Buddha, I will cut you so as to fragment of ninja Soul. Gendosoh will wait for you too." Laomoto Kahn laughs, and ninja Soul of the revenge flares up calmly! Part 1 conclusion of the impression! "Ninja Slayer" #8 "the Day of the Nun-Chac" The departed soul of the Shogun overlord, Kabuki which acted secretly, the sokaiya remnants ... Laomoto Kahn fell, but Japan still added to a degree of the confusion. Then being revealed dreadful plan of Lord of Zaibatsu, the Horyu temple begin to be filled with darkness! the ninja slayer who the power of the Naraku ninja is blockaded by Kabuki force, and has a hard fight gets the new power. Hit him, ninja slayer, and the power of the now legendary Nun-Chac is all yours! "Ninja Slayer" #9 "Secret of the Dark Ninja Soul" "Is the existence contrasting Kinkaku Temple... ?" "Exactly- hurry Ninja Slayer, and must not make Fujio Katakura die..." What a irony fate Is that itself's old enemy dark ninja must be saved ? The secret of a Ginkaku temple revealed at last and the visit of ninjas' Ragnarok "Gekokujo" are near! Characters Notation: ◆ Ninja name (family name) The inner "" is Former family name of the ninja soul that satanophany Ninja Slayer camp ;◆ Kenji Fujikido (Ninja Slayer) :The young man who it was rolled up in the fight between ninjas, and lost his life with a lover of the expecting. He revives from the deep water of the death by taking a soul of strongest ninja "Naraku Ninja" in the body and become a soldier ninja slayer of the revenge. ;◆ Dragon Gendosoh (Roshi Ninja) :A real ninja. The legendary ninja master who inherits a trait or talent from a samurai and the blacksmith. The most elder who counts age 108. :He is cautious about "Unselected resurrection" phenomenon of ninja Soul is beginning of gekokujo, but he is defeated by Fujio and become the vegetative state. Only the spiritual strength occasionally regains control and appears as a ghost before a ninja slayer. ;◆ Yuriko :The great-granddaughter of the dragon. She repeat training well later and become a geisha. ;◆ Tengu Ninja :A real ninja. The master of the a Aikido. He put on clogs of the single teeth, a mask and never reveal real nature. He helps the ninja slayer who fell into a pinch many times. In fact, it is father of the ninja slayer. "Just now!ninja slayer!" ;◆ Nancy Lee :A member of CIA of former top model. In the disguise of a geisha as a spy, She investigates the secret that are pushed forward among the Yorosi-San and Japanese Government besides, the United States, the Russian Presidents. She access a ninja slayer to obtain information. Sokaiya organization The crime group which living in a shadow ;◆ Laomoto Kahn (Demorition Ninja) :The Don of the Sokaiya organization. He is the dreadful master whom him oneself took soul of "Buke Ninja" in his body too. :He admires Miyamoto Musashi. His favorite admonitory speech is "Gozyuppo Hyappo" "Naseba Naru" /ソウカイヤ・シックス・ゲイツ Cleaner army corps of the most bad luck that Laomoto has. It is people of tough ninja fusion and must despise it neither. ;◆ Huge shuriken/ヒュージシュリケン :One of the Six gates. He carries shuriken of diameter 1.5 meters on his back. He performs cruel homicide using it. ;◆ Cokatolis/コッカトリス :One of the Six gates. He is an expert of doku = jutsu letting a opponent become a stone and result in death. ;◆ Bandit/バンディット :One of the Six gates. He is good at "gen" jutsu Including Bunshin = jutsu, and is good at a surprise. ;◆ Sorcerer/ソーサラー :One of the Six gates. He has the appearance of the 7 years old child of the skinhead. He is good at Ju =jutsu, and oneself can perform curse homicide of a target with having sat in the center of Dojo. ;◆ Temptation/テンプテーション :The only female of the Six gates. The geisha who can disguise myself as any human being by "Oshiroi/オシロイ", and is good at saimin = jutsu. ;◆ Earthquake/アースクエイク :One of the Six gates. He is a abnormal big body constitution more than 7 meters and a philosopher. Yorosi-San Medical Products The bio-associated pharmaceutical company affiliated with the Sokaiya organization. It puts a stronghold to the Seitama. The establishment of a business is Kanei era four years. ;■ Bio ninja :They declare loudly that the biotechnology of the Yorosi-San Medical Products enabled the mass production of the strongest ninja equal to a person of ninja fusion and a native real ninja . A bio ninja is it! Omura Industry corp. The munition heavy industries-related company affiliated with the Sokaiya organization. It creates dreadful cybernetic ninjas and torment a ninja slayer. ;◆ Yabu MOTO :A prototype. It changed Kasumigaseki to the sea of flames, but it is very easily destroyed by a ninja slayer. But it was data collection for Dokuro MOTO development. ;◆ Dokuro MOTO :Unmanned Powered suits for anti-ninjas that Omura industry is fully prepared and sends out. The cruel soldier who disturb the consciousness of the fusion body and emit a special sound wave to paralyze a host, and finishes by heavy weapons. Sushi is a favorite, but eats only an egg because It dislikes the raw thing. /サヴァイヴァー・ドージョー Sawatari took the mind of the bio ninja easily and let they escape from three bodies from Yorosi-San Medical Products. He stand and promote terrorist organization Surviver Dojo with as a mother's body. It is said that it is absolutely confidential, and is it a mysterious accident hushed up in darkness? Okay, in the case of factory destruction, the bio ninja was not exterminated, and most strong power and the most unstable ex-trial manufacture body "Sanninja" just attack the ninja slayer! ;◆ Forrest Sawatari (Guerilla Ninja)/フォレスト・サワタリ(ゲリラ・ニンジャ) :A revolution soldier from Saigon revived by the shock of the major earthquake. A master of Surviver Dojo full of the wild nature taste. ;◆ Gump=Head/ガンプヘッド :One of Sanninjas. The in most danger bio ninja with the liquid organic metallic body. ;◆ Frogman/フロッグマン :One of Sanninjas. On the back of the huge bio frog, He attack it with a Makimono. ;◆ Nothorlius/ノトーリアス :The rear guard of the Sanninjas. The strong man who has four arms, and handles all weapons at the same time. Zaibatsu Syndicate ;◆ Fujio Katakura (Dark Ninja) :A ninja Got separated. He is afraid of to act secretly for a way with sword "Beppin" of the eerie atmosphere. It is the direct cause of death of Kenji Fujikido. "Hagane Ninja" which performed satanophany to him was Nukenin that has ever torn to Dragon Gendosoh . ;◆ Lord of Zaibatsu (Orochi Ninja) :He is an emperor of the darkness that hold economy of the whole world , let one's body do satanophany in eight ninja Soul; is exactly a ninja of the ground strongest. He accumulates dark ninja soul and aim at revival of the Shimazus. Fujio is his No. 2, but Fujio seems to have original expectations. ;◆ Gaijin :The cyborg soldier corps who was made imitating a ninja. It does not have ninja soul. /ザイバツ・シャドー・ギルド The cruel mercenaries ninja group which are gathered under lord of Zaibatsu ;◆ Octopus/オクトパス :He lies hidden in a walk, water over water and have poison in liquor. The water is his rule domain. ;◆ Red bull/レッドブル :The very big man ninja that the whole body was covered with muscle as it was unbelievable. He make it a principle to do a bodily crash. Because the horns such as the cow grows, He murder in it. ;◆ Siegfried/ジークフリード :The cyborg fencer ninja who wields ancient sword "Tsurugi blade". He shares an action with a Red bull mainly. ;◆ Ignition/イグニッション :The blond geisha who She never show the real face, and follows a ninja slayer obstinately. She use "Katon jutsu" letting the thing which She touched catch fire. There seems to be some secret, but is it ...? ;◆ Hel Kite/ヘルカイト :Words including "Nekosogi","Kirisute" to fan a sense of fear of the opponent are written on the kite.He attack by Makibishi and shuriken from a kite. /イモータル・ニンジャ・ワークショップ ;◆ Lee Araki (Necro Ninja)/リー・アラキ(ネクロ・ニンジャ) :Dark ninja Soul did satanophany to the scientist who was out of order. The ninja Soul is forced satanophany to the body of a complete dead person in the laboratory of the Dr. Lee and can create immortal ninja army corps. Protruding teeth. ;◆ Murasaki Adanobu (Ghost Ninja)/ムラサキ・アダノブ(ゴースト・ニンジャ) :The geisha of the dreadful good looks which took in the ninja soul that failed to climb the Kinkaku temple by oneself. she can completely delete a figure. Eternal youth. She continues a devilish experiment as an assistant to Lee Araki who achieved a fatal encounter today too. ;◆ Pestilence/ペスティレンス :The immortal Zombie ninja who was produced by Dr. Lee. Faithful servant of　 I ∴ N ∴ W. ;◆ BarrowWight/バロウワイト :The immortal scull ninja who was produced by Dr. Lee. Faithful servant of I ∴ N ∴ W. ;◆ Genocide/ジェノサイド :The immortal Zombie ninja who was produced by Dr. Lee. But what is made satanophany was not conventional genin but was "Zetsumetsu ninja"! He regain control and run away in "I ∴ N ∴ W" , it is birth of a new revenge soldier. Kabuki.com Kabuki bodyguards "Kabuki.com" is talked about that each one possesses ability at the same level as a real ninja. ;◆ Akirano Hankaba :A legitimate successor of Hankaba Kabuki proud of the history of 3,000 years to. Not to mention jujutsu handling naginata blade "Tsurugibaki" freely, He is familiar with ninja seal jutsu deeply. ;◆ Dark Domain :An owner of jutsu letting 72 feet square space metastasize to a sub-dimension. ;◆ Missionnel :A master of jujutsu where a leg and an arm expand and contract freely. ;◆ Toraizin :Dangerous Kabuki which remote-controls a weapon with Nenriki jutsu "Chu Nori". Others ;◆ Yamoto Koki/ヤモト・コキ :A mystery ninja. Ninja name is ignorance (Punk ninja?) . The hell soldier of the school of fencing characterized by the use of a sword in each hand with a sword "Karoshi" "nanban." ;◆ Hubuki Nahata/フブキ・ナハタ :The geisha who holds the key to seal of the legendary karate stick "Ball Breaker". ;◆ Yagyue Wonzi/ヤギュー・ウォンジ :The legend ninja who is told to have destroyed shogun overlord. In last years of Edo era, He commanded ninjas in a fight with the Kabuki force. It is said that He was made death by Kamayude. ;◆ Katu Wan Soh/カツ・ワン・ソー :A ninja of the beginning. The founder of every ninja. His sword is enshrined in the Horyu temple. External links *Japanese Translated Pages(archive) **About NS **Episode 6 - Surprised Dojo **DIEHARDTALES **Ninja Slayer Wiki(JP) * PLUS Limited Proto · Ninja Slayer **From Proto · Ninja Slayer [Judgment in the Dark]